When a civil aircraft cockpit is designed, a cockpit view range requirement in an airworthiness regulation needs to be satisfied. Since the existence of an aircraft windshield pillar necessarily generates local shielding on the view, a supplementary description is proposed in the airworthiness regulation, that is, the head of a driver may move leftwards and rightwards for 32 mm (1.26 inches), to reduce the influence of an obstacle on the field of view as much as possible using a binocular field of view.
Based on the above conditions, the present invention takes installing a cockpit view enhancement system at an inner side of the windshield pillar into consideration, so that a pilot can clearly see the scene shielded by the windshield pillar without moving the head, thereby reducing the burden of the pilot, and improving security. At the same time, the system may also be installed at other required positions of the cockpit, so as to further enhance the view range of the pilot.
At present, the art closest to the present invention is an “invisible cloak” technique presented by the University of Tokyo, Japan in 2004, where the “invisible cloak” is coated with a layer of retroreflection substance and is also equipped with a camera. When in use, the scenario at the rear of the cloak is photographed by the camera, and then an image is converted to a projector at the front of the cloak, and then the image is projected to a dress material made of a special material, so that a wearer may seem as a transparent person. Since the back face of the windshield pillar, i.e. outside the cockpit, is not suitable for a photographing assembly, the technique is not applicable to be used in the scope of the present invention.